anita and crystal
by wolfpack12
Summary: This is a story about how my rider met her Dragon Crystal
1. Chapter 1: introducing my characters

My two characters Anita the last Crystal dragon rider and Crystal the chosen Crystal dragon

Character info:

Anita: she is the main character in this story and is known later on as the crystal dragon booster it's not easy though because she can't control her ice power yet. She has blonde hair, green eyes, normal skin and a short sleeve t-shirt and shorts. Her dragon is Crystal who chooses her as her next rider she is also arthas cousin but she likes moordryd since the two were best friends when they were younger she is also the leader of the light followers

Zane:he is anitas second in command and best friend he had a tough life mostly with word calling him weak and moordryd bullying him but it turns out he's the best fighter there is his dragon is crypton a saber like dragon. He likes hanging out with his three friends anita, zen and akira even if they muck around to much much he also has dark brown hair, normal skin, hazel Brown eyes and wears a long sleeve t-shirt and jeans

Akira: anitas good friend and guardian the two were good friends at first but then after the death of Anita's parents she took the role as guardian. She has white hair, violet coloured eyes, normal skin and she wears a skirt and a short sleeve t-shirt with a jacket over it. Secretly she is the sister of moordryd and her Dragon is terra.

Zen: he is zanes brother and close friend he is part of the dragon eye group but doesn't help moordryd or the others instead he tells his brother about words evil plans. He has dark brown hair like his brother but darker, normal skin, blue eyes and wears a long sleeve t-shirt, jeans and a jacket. His dragon is flash

Crystal: she looks like a normal dragon but thinner and is Crystal blue with blue eyes she can also turn into another form like beau and in that form she has no wings and is blue and white . She likes beau a lot more than friends. She can also talk to her rider when she is in trouble

Crypton: he is a mixture of a Chinese dragon, raptor, normal dragon and saber tooth tiger but thinner and more dragon but without the wings and can run on four legs. He is plain black with a silver under belly and Amber eyes he also has long fangs. He is quite fast and is protective over his friends

Terra: she looks like decepshun but is dark brown and has a green under belly and chest she also has red eyes and spikes at the end of her tail and can run on her back feet as well as all fours. She is decepshuns sister and is very protective over her friends and the dragon booster so she will try everything to help

Flash: he looks a lot like wyldfyr but is yellow with black markings and green eyes he is the second fastest next to wyldfyr and is the best friend of zen he would always growl at moordryd and word whenever they were mean to zen or his brother and he became a trusted friend of crypton and tries to protect the dragon booster


	2. Chapter 2: the chase

This is the beginning of my story so enjoy

it was raining in dragon city as a shadow splashed through the alley ways it soon came out and ran along another path it was being chased by five things similar to its kind as the light from a lamp shined on the creature it turned out to be a dragon it was in its main form as it was being chased by five other dragons two were black psi dragons while the others were similar. A girl rode the first dragon and was looking for a way out." We are trapped Crystal", the girl said. The dragon called Crystal was blue and white while the girl had normal skin, blonde hair, green eyes and wears a short sleeve t-shirt and shorts she was also wearing a coat._ Don't worry Anita I'll get us out. _Crystal said. to the girl called anita noded and looked over her shoulder she then looked back to see Crystal was climbing up a building she hung on and once at the top the two breathed heavily

But no sooner had they stopped to rest than one of the dragon's jumped up and she was knocked to the ground by a teen boy with white hair she coughed and looked up to see that his foot was on her chest pinning her down." And I thought you were going to get away Crystal booster", he sneered. Anita saw him take off his helmet and gasped when she saw it was moordryd she then saw his hand touch the button on her helmet and knew he was trying to see who she was she instantly kicked out and locked her helmet again she signalled for Crystal and the two jumped off. Once when they were safe Anita fell to the ground she looked up at crystal who turned into her disguise form and now had wings Crystal then walked over to Anita and nudged her." I can't believe it was moordryd all along I thought he had changed but I guess I was wrong", Anita said.

Crystal smiled and licked Anita's face._ don't worry about him you still have me, terra, crypton, flash,Zane, zen and akira_.Crystal thought. Anita rubbed crystals neck smiling she was always happy for her dragon to cheer her up and she soon fell asleep with her dragon. In the day time Anita woke up to find akira and Zane were waiting for her." Finally you woke up now it's racing time", akira said. Zane laughed and noded as his dragon came walking in which then greeted Crystal who greeted back." Ok let's go", he said. Anita walked beside them with Crystal behind her they then headed onto a track and saw others there too anita then climbed onto crystal's back and saw a familiar face that made her smile disappear it was moordryd and his dragon decepshun but anita looked away when he looked at her. crystal walked to the fornt line and to anitas fear and astonishment moordryd pulled up beside her on his dragon." good luck out there anita", he said. anita was shocked but noded and got ready with her two friends crystal smiled at crypton and terra and got ready." on your marks! set! GO!", yelled the person holding the flag. crystal shot forwards using her wings to launch herself faster and farther than the others but when she looked over her shoulder a lot of dread shot over her for moordryd was catching up

anita looked at crystal but then felt moordryds friend cains dragon ram into crystal knocking her over anita slid across the track and clutched with one hand over the edge her heart racing she felt her fingers slip and was fallen for only two minutes when someones hand grabbed hers she opened her eyes to see it was moordryd who had grabbed her hand." woah! that was a close one right!?", he asked with a laugh. anita laughed back shakily as she was brought back up to safety she then got up back to her feet and walked to her dragon." thankyou moordryd", she said. she then climbed back onto crystal and saw moordryd smile politely." no problem besides you owe me one", he said. anita noded and patted crystal's neck she then felt the wind in her face once more as crystal shot past the other racers wit moordryd close behind but she didn't hear him whisper." things are going to plan like farther said", moordryd whispered. that night anita woke up to hear noises outside so she peaked outside to see her uncle fighting off the dragon eye group she gasped when she ecognized moordryd she istantly grabbed her blocking staff and swung it at the nearest dragon eye member knocking them off their dragon she then felt all eyes were on her now including moordryd." moordryd? how could you?! your just like yor farther!", she said.

moordryd smirked." well as if you would understand I'm only trying to get my farthers approval by stealing crys-", instantly he covered his mouth. he had realized what he had just done he had betrayed anita's trust and friendship forever. anita was now angry her outline glowed crystal blue and she leapt forwards in a blur knocking over both moordryd and his followers." crystal!", she yelled. instantly crystal ran forwards and stood over both anita and her uncle growling her otline glowed crystal blue and she grabbed both of them and was running at full speed anita closed her eyes and concentrated and at the last moment took of her diamond amulet and put it on her wrist band she then turned into her other form and looked over her shoulder to see that moordryd and his friends weren't following them she then told Crystal to stop beside a building." Anita up here!", whispered a voice. Anita looked up to see zanes younger brother zen she then told Crystal to mag her uncle and she watched as he was lifted onto the top of the building beside zen and his dragon flash

Anita then heard thudding of paws and Crystal took off again running speedily but then out of nowhere decepshun bashed into Crystal knocking her over onto her side Anita fell off and landed on her chest she looked up in pain to see moordryd standing next to his farther." The last of the Crystal dragon riders how amusing", word said. Anita gritted her teeth and got onto her knees before staggering to her feet and bringing out her blocking staff while clutching her side." I can still fight", she said. Moordryd watched and actually felt something he sighed and closed his eyes as Anita faced them she managed to dodge many attacks but slipped and hit her back she needed help and now she lifted her hand and crystal saw this and slowly got up before knocking themthem down and running off with Anita clinging to her neck Anita looked behind them to see moordryd and the others were after her

Crystal leapt over a gap and smiled when the others stopped but it vanished when decepshun jumped over the gap and was closing in Anita sighed she always had a crush on moordryd but ever since he joined his farthers side they had grown apart. She concentrated her energy and Crystal sped up faster but felt a energy whip hit her back and pull her off She hit the ground on her back and crystal cut through the whip." Why are you doing this moordryd we used to be friends", anita said. Moordryd was shocked at this and jumped off decepshun and walked towards her he then stood over her with a smirk." Because I want to impress my dad", he said. He pulled her up but then all of a sudden there was a explosion and a piece of metal cut through Anita's side and she winced clutching her side but she felt someone put her other arm around them she looked and saw moordryd slowly walking her to safety

Crystal and decepshun followed the two to see that the stables were abandoned for now and moordryd helped Anita inside placing her on a blanket in one of the stable rooms and sat her down before heading back to his dragon decepshun but turned to see blood on anita's hand." anita your badly hurt", he said. anita looked at him unable to believe the worry in his voice first he was all evil and a betrayer now he was worried and helping her anita shook her head and winced again her main for turn back to normal as she clutched her side. crystal walked over and kept anita from falling." well this is the cause of your farther! if oyu didn't come to my uncles stable then maybe I woldn't be hurt! and not in my cousins stable!", she said. she then got up but fell on her knees wincing she felt moordryd grab her and helped her back up and putting her back on the blanket on the hay block." no anita you are to injured to move I'll go get help decepshun guard them", he said. he then ran out and decepshun stood in the entrance her guard up. anita was falling asleep when she heard decepshun's growl she woke up to see a wraith dragon heading their way anita clutched her side and got up but crystal used her tail to knock anita back down before walking to decepshuns side the two were ready to fight anita watched as decepshun and crystal walked out to defend her

anita realized the wraith dragon was being controlled by word and she instantly ran out to crystal weakly." crystal! mag me!", she yelled. crystal did ass she was told and shot out a energy bolt picking anita up and lifting her onto the sadle anita then looked at decepshun." decepshun stick close", she said. decepshun noded and used her tail to stop anita from falling from the pain anita then noded and crystal ran forwards with decepshun but the two stopped when moordryd jumped in front of them and looked at the wraith dragon and stood his ground he then noded at decepshun. Decepshun ran forwards and knocked into the wraith dragon knocking it over and onto the ground anita jumped off and dragged herself to a building only to fall into someones arms." anita are you alright your bleeding?", asked a familiar voice. anita saw it was artha she looked over her back to see moordryd, the wraith dragon and decepshun were gone." no I'm not alright I need help", she said. She then fell to the ground and blacked out from blood loss wondering why moordryd saved her


	3. Chapter 3: crystals accident

Anita woke up in a warm bed and saw bandages wrapped around her waist she then got up put on her clothes and limped outside the room to be greeted by her cousin." Hi artha before you ask I'm fine", she said wincing a little. artha smiled and helped her down the stairs her arm around him she looked outside to see beau greeting Crystal and she smiled but last night didn't escape her mind but she shook the thought out of her head she then limped beside artha to the front door only to be greeted by loud roars she smiled at beau, wyldfyr, cyrano and fracshun before patting crystals head only to be lifted upside down by beau." Ok! Ok I'm glad to see you too beau", she laughed. She then patted his head too and beau put her down and they all began to laugh." Well I better get Crystal ready for today's race", Anita said. Martha was shocked and looked at her as she walked over to Crystal." But your not 100% healed ", he said. Anita laughed and climbed onto Crystal back and onto her saddle smiling bravely yet her side still did hurt." I'll be fine and I'll see you guys at the track", she said. With that she waved goodbyeAnita soon left with Crystal and the two practiced on the track needing to get their bones and muscles working as well as their minds._ ok at the huge gap we should use white aero gear to glide over and red rocket boosters to make us go fast. _Crystal thought. Anita noded before falling off her dragon and hitting the floor she looked around to see what hit her and rolled out of the way as Crystal landed beside her." What was that!?", she asked. Instantly she felt a hand grab her shoulder and lifted her up she then heard laughter and kicked out with no success then she saw a familiar hand appear on her shoulder from behind and rolled her eyes as moordryd came into view." I got you", he said. He then released his grip on her shoulder and Anita stood up angrily and crossed her arms she didn't even know why she gave him attention but she did know that he liked it so she would put in the cold shoulder by not talking to him making it clear she was angry

Moordryd's smile vanished when he saw her angry look." Oh yeah almost forgot the push to far thing so goodbye", he said. He got back on decepshun and the two ran out of sight Anita looked back at Crystal who was smirking at her." What?", she asked. Crystal snickered and nudged Anita smiling a mischievous smile and the same were in her eyes._ Anita and moordryd sitting in a tree__._she thought. Anita felt her anger rising even more and tried not to hit Crystal but she must admit whenever moordryd was around she felt happy and safe." I can say the same for you and beau now let's just carry on and head to my cousin", she said. Crystal bounded over to the racers and stood beside beau but on her other side was decepshun Anita smiled at artha then waved at moordryd before the race began

Anita clinged to the saddle tightly as Crystal sped up and was soon in first place Anita then saw decepshun and moordryd were catching up and were soon pulling up beside them then moordryds eyes widened and he looked at Anita." Wraith dragons!", he warned. But it was to late the wraith dragon's hit into Crystal and made her hit the ground hard but Anita saw decepshun mag Crystal and pulled her up beside her so she could still run Anita clinged on as Crystal half limped and half ran down the track Anita looked over her shoulder scared for the first time in her life but she shook the fear off and focused again as Crystal pulled ahead of decepshun before crossing the finish line first her cousin artha was second and moordryd was third she then jumped down and saw Crystal lean to the side." Crystal are you ok!?", she asked. Crystal noded weakly and put her head lightly on Anita's shoulder so she could see her injured side._ I'll be fine...A-Anita_. Crystal replied. Anita shook her head as artha called for medics to treat to Crystal and that was all Anita saw before she fainted from pain in her thoughts caused by crystals pain

* * *

Moordryd watched all of this as both Crystal and Anita were taken into the medic tent he then turned to decepshun and the two left once back at his farthers secret hide out he had walked in angrily and yelled at his farther for the first time since ages." Why did you do that!? Now both Crystal and Anita are in medical care because of you!", he said. He noticed that Cain and his crew were in here too but didn't care all he wanted was to let all of his anger go on his dad and deep down he felt like a old bond was healing itself and he remembered how kindly Anita had smiled at him before the race and that made him even more angrier

Moordryd watched as his farther looked at him with shock at how much anger he had he then smirked." I thought you wanted to be a winner my son always coming first", he said. Moordryd was taken back but didn't let this get in the way of what happened he ignored the confused looks on his crew and looked straight at word." Well obviously but I don't need your help! I can win on my own! Especially now! Also I don't want you to harm other racers like Anita!", he said. He instantly covered his mouth at what he just said did he really have feelings for that stable brat he heard everything go silent and was expecting some sort of angry response but he saw word lean back in his chair in his normal pose with a evil smirk." Ahh it's this Anita girl again? Tell me now what makes this girl so special to you?", he asked.

Moordryd was shocked at this question he didn't even want to talk about her but he had to say something." She's tactical, clever, communicates with dragons and has some sort of bond with her dragon that allows them to feel each other's pain and feelings", he replied. He saw Cain couldn't control his laughter any longer and neither could the rest of his team and he frowned but everyone fell silent when word let out a silent chuckle." So the crystalline blood has been past down from my old friend into the blood of another very interesting moordryd I want you and your crew to capture this Anita girl and her dragon I want to run some few tests", he said. Moordryd noded and left with his team but outside things were no better for Cain and the others started laughing again

* * *

Anita woke up in a hospital bed in the medics tent she saw Crystal not far from her and listened to the conversation her friend's and uncle were having ." Crystals wing is badly damaged will she still be able to fly?", lance asked. Anita was shocked and close to tears she couldn't dream about not flying in the air with Crystal and now she listened even more." I'm afraid it will take 11 weeks for it to properly heal", replied parm. That made Anita smile but only just and closed her eyes again as her uncle, artha, kitt, parm and lance walked over to her bed." This is all my fault it should have been me I was the one who should have warned her", artha said. Anita could tell his voice was close to tears and she felt like crying herself

" it wasn't your fault artha you didn't know it would be this bad", kitt reassured him. Anita smiled knowing artha had friends who would try to cheer him up she then heard her uncle come closer to her bed." Anita if you could hear me I hope you recover soon", he said. Anita definitely felt like crying as her four friends and uncle left the medic tent she then opened her eyes again to see Crystal limping towards her." Are you alright girl?", she asked. Crystal noded and gently rested her head on Anita's bed to comfort her._ yeah I'll be fine but it's you I'm more worried about are you sure you will be ok?_. Crystal replied. Anita noded smiling and hugged Crystal weakly still smiling at having her with her

Crystal smiled and nudged Anita weakly before laying down next to her bed in a guarding position her heart in her mouth for both her rider and herself she then closed her eyes for some sleep but before she did fall asleep she made sure Anita was comfortable and with that fell asleep._ ok well goodnight Anita see you in the morning__ . _Crystal said. Anita patted Crystal gently on the head as her dragon fell asleep before turning onto her good side and pulling the covers up tight so she was nice and warm." Goodnight Crystal", she replied. They said this because it was now night time and they had been unconscious all day now Anita closed her eyes and everything faded to black


	4. Chapter 4: the capture

Anita woke up with a groan she looked around everything was still dark but when she put out her hand to pat crystals head there was nothing there but just a rough fabric texture used for sacks instantly her eyes widened and she kicked out she heard a yelp of surprise and pain and heard a voice." She just kicked me in the side!", the voice yelled. Anita kicked the other side of the sack following the sound of laughter." Oow!", said the second voice. but then anita froze when she heard the voices closer they belonged to Cain and moordryd she then sensed another presence and knew who it was." Be careful that's delicate cargo your carrying!", yelled a third voice. Anita knew this voice belonged to word and she crossed her arms but clinged to the sack as it was tilted upside down

Anita soon lost her grip and fell out wincing at her side." Once again with the side!", she said. She got up and dodged just in time dodging a trap gear." Catch her!", ordered word. Anita started dodging mag blasts and trapping gear she then leapt into the air dodging another mag blast and looked down only to see that she was still in the air." I can fly?...I can fly!", she gasped. She laughed as she flew around the room she didn't even know she could do that she dodged more trapping gear and more mag blasts and was soon backed up in a corner ." We have you now!", word said. Anita watched as he used the mag claw and she waited where she was before flying through the tight space between the two mag claws

Anita thought she was home free but a mag claw caught her tightly and brought her down." Now let's run some blood tests shall we", word sneered. He then turned to moordryd and Cain with a evil look and tossed Anita to the floor." Take her to the cell", he added. Moordryd noded along with Cain and the two picked Anita up by the arms and dragged her to a cell they then threw her in there and Anita looked over her shoulder at moordryd and their eyes met but the cell door closed and Anita saw nothing but pitch dark and black."Crystal if you can hear me I need you", she said. She then Sat in a corner arms crossed she then tried to get comfortable before falling asleep

* * *

Crystal woke up to find Anita was gone she then got u and was looking around frantically for her she then stopped looking when she head a voice faintly in the air. _crystal if you can hear me I need you_. the wind said. crystal got up and growled before running out of the medic tent she heard all about her wing and knew she couldn't fly but she needed help she looked around and leapt up a building before roaring into the distance she heard beau's roar return and crystal ran towards it she then heard three other roars and recognized them as wyldfyr, cyrano and fracshun she then saw her four friends and saw artha, kitt, parm and lance were with the." crystal whats wrong?", asked beau. crystal looked at him and smiled she always liked his company no matter wha happened." anita has been kidnapped we need to find zane, zen and akira they will know what to do", she replied. she then told artha, kitt, parm and lance everything and she saw artha frown in anger and took out his amulet." we will meet you there! release the dragon!", he yelled. he turned into his dragon booster form and beau turned into his gold and black dragon form

crystal smiled and dashed off towards the abandoned house zane, akira and zen live in she soon found them and telled them the same thing she telled the others and with that they left to words secret hide out. artha looked up when he saw them and smiled he then signalled them to hurry over to hide in the shadows beside them." ok whats the plan to get in? there are wraith dragons everywhere!", asked parm. zen smirked and walked to a huge tunnel he then pressed a button and lights appeared on the ceiling he then jumped on flash's back and they walked inside." this way I know my way around here", he said. akira smiled and jumped on terras back who caught up with flash and zen then zane followed them with crypton he then looked at the others." are you coming?", he asked. crystal walked up the tunnel and looked at her side to see beau walking beside her she smiled at both him and artha

" don't worry crystal everything is going to be alright", artha said. crystal smiled and sighed in relief she then looked at parm, cyrano, lance, fracshun, kitt and wyldfyr follow them up the tunnel crystal looked ahead again and hoped anita was alright because she would never forgive herself if anita was hurt she then saw beau nudge her smiling at her." things will be alright", he said. crystal faintly blushed she was always like this when beau was around but she acted like she didn't have a crush on him and she smiled at him in a happy way." thanks beau", she said. she then watched as lance and fracshun walked beside zen and flash and smiled at the youngsters even beau smiled at how well fracshun and flash are getting along as well as lance and zen." so zen you are the youngest techy here out of the dragon eyes?", asked lance. zen laughed and smiled he patted flash's head as he walked beside fracshun and zen looked back at lane with a kind smile." well yeah but I didn't want to join them they just forced me and akira to join them and make new gear", he replied. fracshun nudged flash playfully since they were both young and flash just rolled his eyes and smiled before walking along a narrow passage where they went one by one." so how are you and lance?", flash asked. fracshun was startled at how quickly flash spoke out but instantly smiled and grabbed his tail since flash told him and the other dragons to grab each others tails since they could easily get lost." we have been great we are now a real team what about you and zen?", he replied.

" oh we have been good avoiding the dragon eyes for as long as we can", flash said. kitt looked behind her at akira and smiled at terra who really did look like decepshun except for the colour." so your the thinker in your group like me? she asked. akira chuckled as she turned on a torch in her pocket and tossing it to zen who was up ahead." yeah well one of my team mates have to I mean zens the genious, zanes the fighter, anitas the hero and I'm the thinker", she replied. terra looked at wyldfyr and smiled in greeting when he looked at her and he smiled bak before looking forwards again terra then thought about how to start a conversation with him she then came up with a starter." so wyldfyr were you really from the flare crew?", she asked. wyldfyr looked at her before nodding with a warm smile but he kept his senses open incase somthing was out there in the dark." yes indeed I was", he said. parm was struggling with his scanner since he was at the back of the line he then saw zane grab it press some buttons then gave it back and it was working again." wow how did you do that?",parm asked. zane smirked and looked ahead again as cryptons claw made the tunnel echo with sound ." easy you just had it on lock", he laughed. crypton looked over his shoulder to make sure cyrano was still with them and noded at him telling him it was ok." you know your group is lucky to have you", he said. cyrano smiled proudly and carried on walking making sure he followed the line and was only lightly biting cryptons tail since he was scared of the saber-like dragons long claws." thanks size is a advantage to me", he said. crypton noded as they carried on and soon stopped with the others at the end of the tunnel

* * *

moordryd paced up and down holding the blood tests waiting for his farther to come and collet them but he was also thinking about anita and how weak she looked and how when he took her blood tests she asked him to end her pain but he refused to." whats wrong with me I mean I know we are friends but she looks really weak and I'm worried she won't survive", he whispered to himself. he then stood still when his farther walked up and grab the blood tests he then saw him smirk." I was right after all anita carries the crystalline blood of the crystal dragon and that makes her parents kaya and zin", word said. moordryd was confused and his farther saw this he then smirked and pressed a button that opened anita's cell door." if you want to find out then go ask her yourself", he said. moordryd stepped in and the door shut behind him he then saw anita sat in a corner shivering from the cold and he noticed she had caught a cold." anita can I ask you something?", he asked. anita looked up weakly and noded she then leaned against the side of a wall and coughed as moordryd walked over and sat beside her." whats a crystalline?", he asked.

anita coughed again and wrapped her arms around her stomach." its a ancient type of dragon blood past down from the draconis's which are the original dragons who breath fire and don't use any power crystal is the last crystal draconis and I'll just tell you my past and why your farther wanted to run blood tests for me", she said. moordryd sat closer to her to show that he was listening he then put a arm aroung her shoulder to keep her warm anita closed her eyes as shhe began sonce it took all of her strength to speak about her past it took alot of breath out of her to start and she was half asleep and half awake from the cold but she felt safe and warm next to moordryd and was happy he was listening to her past

* * *

anitas flash back:

_I was born on the sixth of may but my mum and dad knew something wasn't right I did not breath or cry or open my eyes and my skin was very pale my parents were worried and knew the dragon-human war was close my farther is a dragon priest and had to go into hiding because of word my mother carried me through the streets that was where she met my uncle conner and told him that she was taking me to a ancient dragon who could bring me a brighter life as my mother and uncle ran down the streets they ran into some wraith dragons and my mother lead them away while my uncle carried me to a cave_ I could hear a dragon in there and it was female and in that cave were my farther and the other priests they took some of the dragons blood and told my uncle that I needed to drink it so I would regain my strength my uncle gently tilted the liquid into my mouth and after that they said a blue light shined from me

when I opened my eyes I saw my uncle and the priests I then saw my farther and smiled I even giggled every_one was relieved but then I saw the dragon and saw three baby dragons with her there was a crystal blue one, a black one and a black and white one but word found us and then the female dragon stood up and her eyes glowed purple but then everyone gasped when my own eyes glowed purple and I saw everything the dragon was seeing and I felt anger course through my veins it turned out my mother was the crystal booster and my farther the shard booster I guess I contained both their blood and that was how the dragons blood must have been safe inside me then when word ran off the blue dragon stumbled over to me and her snout touched my forehead and I giggled again my eyes turned back to green and the priests called me the child born with the crystalline blood_

_my uncle raised me up with crystal the baby blue dragon I was only a toddler when I saw my ousin artha we were both the same age and best friends but then when there was danger when word came mine and crystals eyes changed colour to red it even happens today whenever we are in danger we wil be there for each other and we will refuse to leave each others side after tha and I was now a child I left with my mother but she went missing one dau and my uncle took me back in and now when I grew into a teen with crystal we practiced our mag powers and our bonds but then my uncle walked up and passed me my crystal amulet saying that was the crystal booster for when I was a baby crystal chose me and now I struggle to understand my powers just like a newborn trying to walk but I guess I understand now a draconis will be attatched to the human it chooses and I quess now its my duty to help and protect the world with the dragon booster_

end of flashback:

* * *

moordryd was shocked at this and saw anita had fallen asleep he knew he had to get her out of here and safely hidden back with her family and friends he knew the tunnel zen took and will go down that way with anita he then got up and left to fetch a blanket for anita he now understood why anita kept to herself all the time and he still didn't understand why she telled him her past he had seen her tears and knew it must be difficult without parents at your side he returned with the blanket and put it over her before leaving he then found decepshun." decepshun we are going to sneak anita out", he whispered. decepshun smirked and noded before returning to her guard duty but before moordyd left he heard the tunnels door open he looked and saw zen

" zen! I need your help anita is really weak!", he said. zen noded and telled moordryd that he wasn't aone and moordryd smiled gratefully he then telled zen that he was going to sneak anita here," meet me here ok?", he asked. zen did a thumbs up and moordryd smiled before closing the door and leaning against it as cain walked past him with his dragon." hey moordryd want to race us?", he asked. moordryd noded and jumped on decepshuns back he looked at anita's cell and sighed._I'll be back just hang on_. he thought. he then followed cain and his dragon out of the buidling he then stretched and looked over his shoulder one last time before they left to race each other but moordryd will never forget his promise he made anita._anita I promis I'll get you out_. his memory said. he sighed but shook the sad feelng off as the race between him and cain started


	5. Chapter 5: the escape and a new ally

moordryd sneaked through the night with anita who was weakening quickly and was now pale


End file.
